The Jitters
by TheDevilBringer
Summary: It's Anna's wedding and of course, she's late.


Hymns filled the halls, a hum of beautiful voices. Their words were ancient, a language not spoken by most of the residents in the building, let alone the town the bustled beyond the gates of the castle.

Two pinks lips curled upwards as black lashes fluttered against pale, freckled skin. Eyelids slid backwards revealing turquoise colored eyes. Red hair fell across the sight of the turquoise eyes,

The woman yawned, a small hand running through tangle hair of a rusty tone. Her smile fell as she tugged her hand through the bird's nest of her hair, catching on tangles. The glittering beauty of her turquoise eyes faded an annoyed grimace replaced her smile.

"Lady Anna," a voice called in hurried distress. The woman blinked, mind trying to place meaning to the words the woman had said from the other side of the oak doors.

Lady Anna… She was Anna. She was a princess. Anna bit her lip as she glanced around her room, eyes landing on the carved oak door.

"Lady Anna, please wake up," the woman on the other side of the door said, her voice rising an octave.

"Up," she mumbled as she sat up, her sheets sliding from her shoulders to her hips. "I'm up. What is it?" Had she been more awake she would've realized how angry her words sounded.

"Y-you're g-going to be l-late for your wedding," the woman stuttered.

Wedding.

That was right. Today was her wedding to Kristoff. And she had slept in. Great. That was wonderful. Of course the hair-brained Anna would sleep in on her wedding. She wondered what Elsa was thinking. Was she rolling her eyes? Shaking her head as her blue heels clacked against the wooden floors headed towards Anna's room?

"Sorry!" she said, slipping out from underneath the sheets, feet thudding against her wooden floor as she slipped and slid to her door. She turned the golden handle revealing the blonde servant. "I'm really sorry. Hope you didn't have a heart attack!" Her smile showed her remorse as the servant bit back a sigh.

"Your bath is ready. It might be a little cold," the servant said as Anna pushed past her.

"That's alright," Anna said cheerfully. "Cold water's good for waking a person up."

Behind her, the servant shook her head.

* * *

><p>Elsa glanced around the crowded room, blue eyes finally landing on the blond man tapping his foot against the floor, tugging at his collar. A reddish blush was spread across the man's cheeks as his brown eyes slid around the room.<p>

Anna was late.

That didn't really surprise her. She'd learned quite quickly that her sister was… quirky. Being habitually late was just one of those quirks of hers. It made her smile twitch and nearly fade, but she remained composed, a maroon smile and glittering blue eyes.

She heard the whispers of the guests, wondering what was wrong. Was Anna ill? Was she getting cold feet? As much as Elsa wanted to assuage the guest's concerns with a simple explanation of this being the norm, she could not. A queen who couldn't comfort her people. How _not_ unusual. She knew there were murmurs still if one day the winter would return, cold and without end. She couldn't assuage them of those fears either, because they were her own fears.

That was plain depressing though, and this was a wedding. It was no place for thoughts like those.

Blue eyes snapped to the towering oak doors as the creaked open. Guests turned in their seats, beady eyes also coming to land on the door. Out of the corner of her blue gaze, Elsa saw Kristoff freeze, fear and relief becoming one on his face, the average wedding jitters.

Stepping through the doors was Anna, finally. Elsa maroon smile turned into one that was no longer forced as she savored her sister's image. Her auburn hair, normally braided, cascaded down her back. She had donned a white and silver gown that high-lightered her curves while remaining pleasing to modest gazes. It was luscious, the intricate beading. She roped in a chuckle as she saw the snow flake designs at the bottom of her skirt. Was it vanity to assume that was a homage to her?

The music started. Instruments sung a sweet melody as Anna slowly walked down the red carpet. She could see the trembling of her sisters hands, clasped around a bouquet of gold and green flowers. She turned her head to take a glimpse at the quivering groom. Yes, nerves ran high in the lovebirds. That was alright though; that was how a wedding was supposed to be.

Anna stepped up on to the platform, facing the groom. All eyes were on them, though it was safe to assume the nearly wedded couple felt nor saw any of those gazes. The way they looked at each other, one just knew they were the only two in the world.

The priest began his speech, the in sickness and health, until death do they part. Elsa watched the couple, attention to the speech nonexistent. She was certain that the couple were only partly listening to the old man rasping on, only enough to say I do when the time struck.

As the crowd cheer and the couple kissed, Elsa thought. She thought a lot admittedly, probably more so than her absent-minded sister. As she watched the couple kiss though, she had to wonder; would that ever be her? Would she find a man one day? Someone to love like Anna loved Kristoff. And if she did, what would that man be like? Would he be like her? Aloof, thoughtful, to some extent afraid of himself? Would she marry a man more her opposite? Talkative and energetic, bouncing around the castle like her sister did?

"Elsa!" her sister hissed. She noticed that the crowd was leaving the chapel; likely headed for the party. Kristoff stood staring at her, halfway down the aisle as Anna had one foot on the stairs, turquoise eyes wide with concern.

Elsa smiled at her sister and shook her head. "I just got caught up in the moment." Anna smiled back, taking her sister's hand and gleefully pulling the ice queen along into the warmth of the party.


End file.
